


Don't Dare to Care About Someone // Can't Sleep, I Keep me Awake

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: An English assignment story based on a prompt to reveal predetermined characters in a zombie apocalypse situation when a child goes missing.[ENG3UE - University Preparation English - Grade 11]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Scream My Name by Tove Lo, each half represents a character.

Jessie marches into the dimly lit room, the old door closing loudly behind her. She looks around at the other two people standing there. A shorter boy, about seventeen, with short, messy blond hair. The other taller, in his early twenties, with thick, long, wavy, dark brown hair. The shorter one, seems worked up and quite anxious. The taller seems calm and collected, but the worry is evident if you look close enough.

"Carly saw another horde off towards the east on watch this morning. This shelter won't survive another onslaught. We need to move, now," Jessie declares.

"We finally have the shelter fortified and prepared for us to stay, why would we risk everyone outside again, you know how well that went last time," Paul says bitterly, brushing a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. You could still hear the pain in his voice, quite strong actually. Their last big excursion out had ended up with two of the children, and Cody, being ripped apart in front of them. Paul had taken it the worst out of the four, now three, leaders.

"I agree with Jessie,” Evan says, stepping closer towards Jessie, his eyes darting around her, "we should move, if zombies get inside again it will be hell for everyone."

The other two leaders don’t say anything, both knowing this is already decided.

"That's two thirds of our leaders agreeing, so I guess it's settled, I'll help Carly get the children ready," Evan says, heading out of the room and down the hall. Jessie and Paul lock eyes, staring between each other for what seems like an eternity.

"You're irrational, this is a terrible idea, you and I both know it," Paul says, his eyes staying locked with hers.

"So staying here, like sitting ducks locked in a pen? That's gonna save us?" Jessie retorts, her temper evident.

"Well staying put hasn't killed anyone!" Paul says angrily.

"I can't believe you still blame me for that!"

"Why would I not still blame you! If you weren't so _fucking_ irrational Cody wouldn't be dead!" After that Paul storms towards the door, obviously very upset. Before he can leave he runs into Carly running into the room.

"Guys! Cole is missing!" she says in a panicked tone.

"W-what?" Paul says, stepping backwards. Cole, who is seven, is Cody's younger brother. He also looks strangely like Cody, same face, same eyes, same personality, everything.

"He's gone, we were gathering the kids, and he just wasn't there. No one has seen him," Carly rushes out. Paul doesn't say anything and rushes out of the room, Carly and Jamie follow behind.

They enter into the larger main room, the others have almost finished packing to leave. Paul starts looking through side rooms right away. Jessie hesitates slightly before following him. _‘I better at least try to help now, even if only to smooth things over and make him stop being such a crab’_ Jessie thinks to herself. She pushes past the people anxiously milling about and into what used to be a kitchen. She sees Paul rooting around at the other end of the room, probably seeing if Cole was hiding in a cupboard in fear.

“Any luck?” Jessie asks, beginning to look through cupboards herself.

“No! But, I mean, he’s gonna turn up, right? He’s gotta, he’s just scared right? That’s understandable, it’s a weird, terrifying situation. He’s seen the monsters, watched them _rip apart his own brother-,_ ” the last of his panicked rant ends in voice cracks and a loud, disgusting sob. He grabs his face with his hands and cries wretchedly. Jessie stands beside him awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort his gentle soul. Then, in horror, Jessie watches his anguish morph into rage.

“ _Maybe_ Cole wouldn’t have this problem? _Maybe_ he would still have someone to protect him? _Maybe I would still have someone to protect me too,”_ Paul yells, getting louder and louder with every word, “ _Maybe_ if someone in this group would think about more than herself this wouldn’t be a problem! _Maybe_ if someone is this group wasn’t such a selfish bitch we wouldn’t have to run out in the dark into death and just stay somewhere safe for once! But no! How could it ever be that easy! We both know the only reason Evan agreed with you is because _you’re the pretty girl and he’s the weak-willed teenage boy, doing anything he can to impress the pretty girl!_ At least when it came to Cody I had something over you,”

Jessie has nothing to reply with, I mean, how could she. Before the pause gets obviously awkward they hear a loud crack and both turn towards the window. They see that something has hit an old solar panel and was lit up with a huge electric shock. The horde was here.

Jessie feels herself beginning to break down in fear, unable to do anything herself.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Paul says, almost everything from before gone in his face. She nods and following him out the door.

“C’mon people, we have to move, now! Head west, we’ll jump the river and run into that old mining town. Let’s go!” He says loudly and the rest of the gang begins to hustle together and out the door. Jessie follows blindly in front of Paul, like a sheep to its rancher. They move out the front, past the defenses quietly, then bolt silently into the night. Evan leads them, and Paul waits behind to make sure no one is left. Just as the last couple are about to rush out they here a yell.

“Paul! Pauly! Wait for me! Wait! Please!” they see a small shape running out from the building and towards them. Cole.

“Oh my god, you’re okay! Go! Quickly, follow them!” Paul whisper yells at him, he follows orders and runs out with the last of the group, Jessie and Paul following swiftly. As they run closer to the river the ground begins to become muckier, slowing them down.

Just as the first few of the group and sliding into the river with Evan Jessie hears a yelp behind her. She turns and sees Paul laying in the muck, the glue-like terrain having captured his boot and catapulting him forward.

“Jessie! Jessie help! Help me! Please!” Jessie freezes, she can’t think. She’s on autopilot, fight or flight is controlling her now. She begins stumbling backwards, towards the river.

“Jessie no! Don’t! After what you did to me! Please! Help…” She can hear the sloshing footsteps in the distance, they’re coming. She moves faster towards safety.

“Jessie! Jessie no! Please! I’m stuck! Help me! Please!” Jessie turns. She has no thoughts now only actions. She bolts. She hears him screeching for her, begging, pleading. He’s behind. Too far. Too gone. Too risky. Too weak. She’s too weak.

She stumbles over the ban and flails into the water. She hears a screech of anguish behind her. Cut off by a vial noise, like someone retching.

He’s

            One

                        Of

                                    Them

                                                Now

And it’s all her fault.

 


End file.
